criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Lasky
|birthplace = Waco, Texas |family = |yearsactive = 2006-present }} Matt Lasky is an American actor. Biography Lasky was born on March 30, 1982, in Waco, Texas. Lasky was raised in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, and got into a lot of trouble growing up, having gotten arrested frequently and engaged in multiple fights. However, after a high-speed chase resulted in the death of his friend, Lasky decided to quit that lifestyle and gravitate more towards acting. When he was 22, Lasky decided to drive to Los Angeles to enroll at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. After he graduated, Lasky was able to begin his acting career. Lasky got his first on-screen role in 2006, when he was cast as a Templar Knight in the historical TV movie Secret History of Religion: Knights Templar. Since then, Lasky has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Librarians, The Librarians, Fox Sports Live, The Mentalist, Grimm, Fear the Walking Dead, Havenhurst, The Equalizer, The Purge: Anarchy, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Red Dead Redemption, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Lasky portrayed Hicks, an inmate at the Millburn Correctional Facility that was a member of Milos's prison gang, in the Season Twelve episode "Alpha Male". Filmography *Fear the Walking Dead - 9 episodes (2017) - Cooper *Criminal Minds - "Alpha Male" (2017) TV Episode - Hicks *Training Day (2017) - Head Bouncer *The Librarians (2016) - Colin *Havenhurst (2016) - Ezra *CSI: Cyber (2016) - Asher *2 Broke Girls (2016) - Gortak *Agent X (2015) - Big Todd *Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2015) - Zub *Fox Sports Live (2015) - Haldor Ingeborg *Hawaii Five-0 (2015) - Greg Farmer *Scorpion (2015) - Mikko Aleska *The Mentalist (2015) - Brian Whitmer *The Equalizer (2014) - Marat *The Purge: Anarchy (2014) - Bloody Faced Man *Reckoning (2014) - Nikolai *Grimm - 2 episodes (2014) - Woden *Sam & Cat (2014) - Biker #1 *The Den (2013) - Evil Officer *The Search for Simon (2013) - Mr. Jesus Christ *Virtually Heroes (2013) - Rocksteady *Untitled Bounty Hunter Project (2013) - Mario Williams *Clash of the Empires (2012) - Balgog (voice) *Hollywood Heights (2012) - Colorado's Thug *The Young and the Restless (2012) - Dock Worker (uncredited) *Eaglewalk (2012) - Bigfoot *John Carter (2012) - Young Thark Warrior (uncredited) *How I Met Your Mother (2012) - Butterfly Knife *The Lost Girl (2011) - Caleb *WWE '12 (2011) - Triple H/Edge/Wade Barrett (voice) *Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends (2011) - Officer Giant/Various (English version, voice, uncredited) *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Killbane (voice) *When Aliens Attack (2011) - Survival Expert *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) - Queen Anne's Pirate (uncredited) *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Officer Giant/Various (English version, voice, uncredited) *Nowhere Road (2011) - Chet *Eagleheart (2011) - Joe the Mugger *The Ballad of Swish Buckles & Sally Saggingsails (2010) - Swish Buckles *No Ordinary Family (2010) - Robber #1 *WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2011 (2010) - Undertaker/Randy Orton/Kane (voice) *Airline Disaster (2010) - Ralph *Jonah Hex (2010) - Dead Turnbull Guard *Red Dead Redemption (2010) - The Local Population (voice) *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (2010) - Heart (English version, voice, uncredited) *Blood for the Gods - 2 episodes (2010) - Canaanite Priest/Lindow Man *How to Fail in Advertising (2009) - Brock Willis *King Logeros (2009) - Eros *Ultimatum (2009) - Mac Archer *Princess of Mars (2009) - Tars Tarkas *NCIS: Los Angeles (2009) - Steampunk Bartender *WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2010 (2009) - Created Superstar #3/Batista/Undertaker/Randy Orton/Kane/Big Show/Umaga/Koslov/Snitsky/JBL (voice) Batista/Undertaker/Randy Orton/Kane/Big Show/Umaga/Koslov/Snitsky/JBL (voice) *Mega Beasts (2009) - Frank Fisher *Audition (2009) - Brock Willis *Propaganda (2008) - Rutger *Shades of Hope (2008) - Danny *WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2009 (2008) - Batista/Undertaker/Randy Orton/Kane/Big Show/Umaga/Koslov/Snitsky/JBL (voice) *InAlienable (2007) - Burly Medical Employee *WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2008 (2007) - The Undertaker (voice) *A Thin Line (2007) - Mugger *Decoding the Past: Doomsday 2012 - The End of Days (2007) - Merlin's Knight *Mysteries of the Garden of Eden (2007) - George Smith *Decoding the Past: The Real Sorcerer's Stone (2006) - Knight *Lonely in Los Angeles (2006) - Crazy Bum *Relentless (2006) - Barnes *Secret History of Religion: Knights Templar (2006) - Templar Knight 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors